Inuyasha VS Baseball
by Chibi-A
Summary: Inspired by two drawings I saw, Inuyasha fights the worst yet...the game of baseball from Kagome's time.


A short fic based on two drawings in the March '03 Vol, 11, NO. 3 Animerica magazine about Inuyasha vs. the game of baseball!  
  
If you happen to have this magazine, the drawings are on page 101, in the fanart section. The first one is on the bottom right hand corner, the second is two down from the first.  
  
Now if you don't have the magazine, this is what the drawings were:  
  
The first is a picture of a Chibi-Inuyasha, sitting down with a baseball cap on his head, and in his mouth is a baseball that he is munching on. There is a thought bubble that says 'Apple?' and across the top of the drawing, it says 'Inuyasha's First encounter with a baseball.'  
  
The second drawing is of Inuyasha standing with a baseball bat. There are movement lines (is that what they are called?)-little dashes to show movement. You can see that a baseball had gone straight towards him, then bounced off of his head, and the ball is traveling the other way. Inuyasha looks quite confused.  
  
Also, I do not own Inuyasha, the Animerica magazine, or anything else for that matter! ~_~o  
  
*** Inuyasha VS Baseball ***  
  
"What TOOK you so long?" Inuyasha growled at Kagome as she climbed out of the well. She threw a long and thick wooden stick at him, which he caught and looked over. "What the hell is this?"  
  
Kagome pulled a black and orange baseball cap out of her bag and stuck it onto her head. She smiled at the others, Miroku, Sango, and Shippou.  
  
"We are all going to play a game of baseball!" Kagome announced loudly.  
  
"A game of...what?" Miroku asked.  
  
Kagome pulled a small white ball with red markings out of her bag. "This is a baseball." She handed the ball to Inuyasha, taking the stick from him. "This is a baseball bat."  
  
"Is it like a fruit bat?" Shippou questioned.  
  
While Kagome answered him, Inuyasha sat down with the baseball. What could be it's purpose?  
  
Kagome brushed a strand of her dark hair behind her ear, but knocked the hat off. She grabbed it before it had time to fall, but still explaining the game to the others, she didn't feel like putting it back on. She dropped it so it would land next to her bag, but with Inuyasha sitting behind her, the hat landed on his head, hanging on one ear and covering an eye.  
  
But Inuyasha was still trying to figure out what the ball was.  
  
Now, if he were paying attention to Kagome, he would know a good bit of the game and rules of baseball. But he wasn't.  
  
'Apple?' He thought, sticking the ball in his mouth and beginning to munch on it.  
  
Kagome looked around at the others. "Do you understand?"  
  
Sango nodded. "It sounds amusing."  
  
"Sure." Miroku answered.  
  
"Is a fruit bat really made out of fruit?" Came Shippou's response.  
  
Kagome smiled at the little fox, then handed Sango the bat. "Now, we need two teams. How about Sango, me against Miroku, Shippou and Inu-" Speaking of the half demon, Kagome noticed he wasn't in front of her. She turned, and then stared at him.  
  
He was still chewing on the ball. "-YASHA!" Kagome finished with a louder tone. She snatched the ball out of his mouth, holding it by the end that wasn't dripping in drool. "You DON'T eat the baseball!!!"  
  
"That is the nastiest apple I've EVER tasted!" Inuyasha cried.  
  
Kagome hit him upside the head with the bat, handing it to him in the process. "You and Miroku are up first!"  
  
***  
  
After making marks in the grass to show bases, Sango stood where Kagome had told her to, the 'pitchers mount'.  
  
"Now, Sango, just throw the ball at Miroku. Miroku, swing the bat at the ball and try to hit it." Kagome explained from the second base.  
  
And they did so, taking Miroku three tries to hit it. He got to second base. Now Shippou came up with the bat that was twice his size.  
  
To Kagome and Sango's surprise, he hit it on the first try, getting all the way to third base as Miroku ran home.  
  
Kagome waited a second, but Inuyasha did not come up to the home base to hit. She searched the area, finding him sleeping on a tree branch not to far away.  
  
"SIT!"  
  
Inuyasha came crashing down. Quite a way to wake up.  
  
"Inuyasha! Go over there!" Kagome commanded and, annoyed and half asleep, he did so. "Now pick up the bat and just STAND there!"  
  
Sango threw the ball at Inuyasha. The ball bounced off of his head with a 'thud' and he continued to 'just stand there'. Kagome slapped her forehead, now realizing that Inuyasha hadn't paid any attention to all of her explanations.  
  
"Inuyasha...when the ball is thrown to you, you're supposed to try to hit it with that bat you're holding!" Kagome tried to explain.  
  
Sango threw the ball at him again, and this time he swung at it and missed. "That's one strike. You can only try to hit the ball three times and if you miss all three times, your turn is over." Kagome called to him, not counting the ball that had bounced off of his head.  
  
Sango threw the ball again and Inuyasha swung as hard as he could, yet missed it again. "You've got one more try!" Kagome yelled to him.  
  
As Sango yet again threw the ball, Inuyasha dropped the bat and pulled out his sword, swinging it at the ball. The ball, now cut in two, dropped to the ground.  
  
Kagome walked up and picked up the two half's, and examined the ball(s). It was full of bite marks and now cut in half.  
  
"That's it." Kagome said simply, dropping the two peices and walking off.  
  
"Do I win?" Inuyasha called after her hopefully.  
  
***  
  
Hope you enjoyed!!! 


End file.
